


RoommateS

by nobetterpicture



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With time ticking down to army and JYJ still not allowed on variety shows, C-Jes decides to take matters into their own hands...and make their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just the C-Jes Family version of SBS's Roommate. Basically going to be fluff and crack the entire time.

**The Idea**

“Are we really going to do this?”

“If they won’t let any of them on a variety show, we’ll just have to make our own. And it’s not like they have much time left.”

“Do you think they’ll be okay with it?”

“We’ll only do it for a month. Maybe two. That’ll give us enough footage to last a while plus it’ll be during their promotions as well as a good way to promote everyone else, like the musical and such. It’s really a win/win situation.”

A sigh. “Well, if you say so…”

 

**The Invitation**

It's 7am in the morning.

The cameraman and PD are standing outside, trying to figure out who should knock on the door in front of them.

“He knows we’re coming, right?” asks the cameraman, adjusting his slightly heavy camera on his shoulder.

“Uh...sure. Of course.” replies the somewhat nervous PD. “He totally does.”

They look at each other for a few seconds before their hands are out.

“Rock, paper, scissors-”

The PD sighs in relief as the cameraman cringes. 

“Well, let’s get on with it. Our first shooting of RoommateS! Totally _not_ a rip-off of Roommate!”

Shifting his camera one more time, the cameraman reaches out his free hand and knocks twice on the door.

There’s a muffled sound behind the door before it opens and a half-awake Kim Junsu stands before them. His pink hair is sticking up in all directions and what looked like drool stains the top of his white shirt. He yawns, blinking his eyes a few times before notices the camera.

“...What.”

-

An hour later, the PD and cameraman are outside another door, but this time the PD knocks.

Song Jihyo peeks out the door a few minutes later, hair tied up in a bun, and glares at the camera.

“But I just finished Running Man three hours ago!”

-

It takes them over five tries to get Lee Jungjae to even open his door and then a call to the CEO of C-Jes to agree.

-

Yoochun shuts the door in their faces.

Seconds later, Yoohwan opens it back up with a grin. 

“I’m gonna be on this show too, right?”

-

Gummy accepts her envelope with a smile.

“The place has a studio, right? Free to use?” She asks.

“Of course,” the PD answers. “Filled with any instrument you’ll need and mics and soundboards-”

“Great!” She says and shuts her door in their face.

They look at the door, then each other.

“She’s in, right?” asks the cameraman as they pack up to head to their next stop.

The PD shrugs and crosses her name off their list. Four more to go.

\- 

Seonah is the first to answer the door fully awake and dressed. 

“I have rehearsals nearly all day though...Junsu too. Is that still okay?”

The moment she mentions Junsu, the cameraman watches the wheels begin to turn PD’s eyes and sighs. 

“That’ll be more than fine.” 

-

They arrive at the Kim’s house next, but Junho’s out on a run.

Mrs. Kim, however, drags them into the house under the lure of coffee and food. The various pictures and near shrines of Junsu through the years creep them out, but the coffee _is_ nice.

“So…,” Mrs Kim starts with too-sweet of a smile. “You won’t be doing anything on this show to damage my son’s reputation, right? Junsu works so hard to be a good boy, I can’t have all that work be ruined for something as dumb as a reality show loveline.”

She smiles wider and the PD laughs nervously in return. The cameraman just focuses on his coffee cup.

The door opens and Junho comes rushing in with two huge dogs, all sweaty from his run.

“Can I move in today?!”

-

Jinhyuk answers his door unshaved and in glasses.

“You guys actually know who I am?”

-

“Okay, last one.” The PDs sighs, crossing off Jinhyuk from their list.

After nearly seven hours of filming, maybe a little crying, and driving all around Seoul, they finally reached their last place.

Jaejoong opens the door the moment they get there, arms crossed and all made up from head to toe. He glares at them and the cameraman thinks that he’s actually scarier than Mrs. Kim.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you?! Nearly everyone called me after you arrived to _their_ places.” Jaejoong huffs and flips his hair. Then fixes it back to the way it was. 

“Well, that’s because you’re the last one, Jaejoong-sshi.” The PD responds, slightly shaking and about to have a breakdown after the long day.

“The...last...one? Like the big final reveal?!” This piece of information brightens Jaejoong’s face instantly and the cameraman steps back as his focus is turned to him. “You, delete all the footage until now. I take it all back. Let’s reshoot everything.”

Jaejoong slams the door in their faces. “WHENEVER YOU’RE READY!” He screams through the door and the PD actually does cry a little.

“Just think of the money.” The cameraman tells him, patting his shoulder. “Think of the money.”


	2. Episode 2: The Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering about Lee Jungjae and the "Good Looking" dance, please watch this~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnehF8r7RL0

**The Letter**

_Dear Future Roommates!_

_Thank you for accepting this once in a lifetime opportunity to become closer to your fellow C-Jes family members._

“Like I had a choice,” mutters Yoochun.

_You’ll be living in the house for two months, so of course please be sure to pack accordingly as you won’t be able to get back to your own houses very often or at all during the recording._

“This is the dream vacation I’ve been waiting for since I left Japan last year,” comments Junho.

_As expected though, there are a few rules for things that you’re allowed to bring into your new house. And the rules are as follows:_

_**RULE 1:** Each member is allowed one pet in the house, if they so choose to bring them. And one means **one** , Mr. Kim Junsu. We’ll have to take the others if you try to sneak more in._

“But how am I supposed to choose just one!?” Junsu complains.

_**RULE 2:** The rooms we’ve set up are as follows: One room with three beds, three rooms with two beds, and one room with one bed. Once you’ve chosen a room to sleep in, you’re not allowed to switch at any point during the two months._

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t all sleep together in the living room, right?” asks Jaejoong.

_And finally…_

_**RULE 3:** Have fun. This is a great opportunity to learn a lot about each other that you might not know. We’re all family and it never hurts to get closer~!_

“More like a great opportunity for all the blackmail in the world…” Jihyo comments and folds her letter. “When do we move in?”

-

The PD is grinning as he hugs the pile of signed contracts. Though Yoochun’s is a little ripped and almost unreadable, it’s still signed. 

“We’re going to make so much money off of this show.” He sobs, wiping his eyes a bit. “It’ll be worth every stressful moment.”

“I feel like I should be recording this for later, so you remember.” says the cameraman.

 

**The Packing Process**

The day before move-in day comes faster than they expected. 

The new cameramen are all spread out at each house or apartment, ready to film the preparations of each new roommate. 

The PD sits in a van with his original cameraman on their way to Yoochun’s house. Since both Yoochun and Yoohwan live together, they think it’s best to take care of them themselves. 

And by them, they really meant Yoochun.

They reach the house and Yoohwan opens the door with a wide grin and wink to the camera.

“About time you got here~ Come on in, Yoochun’s a mess.”

They walk into the house, slipping off their shoes and bowing at Mrs. Park before following Yoohwan to his hyung’s room. When he opens the door, the cameraman nearly drops his camera. 

Clothes and shoes and papers are everywhere while Yoochun sits in the center, like he was the hurricane that caused the destruction of his room. Three huge suitcases sit open on his bed, empty of everything besides a black hello kitty hoodie.

“Um,” starts the cameraman, “Having...a little trouble packing?” 

Yoochun sighs, curling up into a ball. “I’m living with Jaejoong...again. I can’t figure out which clothes I don’t care to ever see again in my life.”

In the background, Yoohwan laughs his ass off.

-

At the Kim’s house, the newbie cameraman and Mr. Kim stare quietly as Junho nearly packs his entire room.

“Are you sure that you’ll need all that for just two months?” Mr Kim questions as Junho pushes a fourth baseball bat into his bat bag. 

“Huh, two months?” Junho looks up, confused, but quickly recovers. “Oh, well, it’s still summer time and you said that we have a big backyard right?” He looks at the cameraman, smiling until he nods. “We’ll need more than one bat so we can have a family baseball game. It totally makes sense, don’t worry.”

When Junho starts to pack his entire closet, the cameraman has to stop and change tapes.

-

“There’s a practice piano, right?” Seonah asks as she carefully packs her music sheets for Dracula. “Junsu and I will need it for extra practice.”

“Of course, everything and anything music related will be there for you.” The junior PD accompanying her cameraman replies. “It’ll be a great way to promote the musical and the chemistry between you and Junsu to the general public!” 

Seonah looks up as she’s packing a swimsuit, smiling like she has something to say, but shakes her head instead. “If you say so~ Though I wouldn’t mind just having some fun musical nights with everyone either~” 

-

Jihyo’s done packing in record timing. 

“I’m used to packing for Running Man trips now, so it only took a little longer than usual.” She shrugs. Feeling bad for the cameraman that came all by himself, she cooks a small meal for the both of them to eat up a little more camera time.

“It’s just weird, you know? Everyone knows that I’m not single but…,” She smiles, leaning close into the camera to whisper. “What they don’t know is that I’m the main spy of the house. It’s going to be so much fun.” 

-

“So, I’m the oldest one in the house?” Lee Jungjae asks, still sitting on his couch frowning.

“Um, yes...that’s right.” The other junior PD replies, nervous dealing with such a big star so early in her career. “The writers and PD thought you would make a perfect mat hyung or oppa, one that everyone can look up to and talk to. T-to prove to everyone that you’re very approachable and fun like your CFs with Jeon Jihyun.”

Jungjae stares at them, unmoving. 

The junior PD pales. “Y-you know, like your ‘Good Looking’ dance CFs for SK Telecom…” She does the little arm movement herself with a shaky smile.

Silence stretches between them and the cameraman almost loses the grip on his camera.

A few minutes later- 

“Fine, when is the move-in date again?”

-

Junsu’s cameraman turns out to have a cat allergy. 

They emergency call the PD to have make a switch. When the new (non-allergic) cameraman knocks on his door, Junsu answers holding all three of his cats and frowning so hard. 

“One! Just _ONE_! How am I supposed to choose?”

Panicking, the cameraman puts down his camera, unsure of what to do to make him stop frowning. The PD told him specifically Junsu was not allowed to frown unless his members were the ones making him frown. It was one of their rules.

“Um...just...pick?” The cameraman answers oh-so-helpfully.

 

It’s not until hours, and more than a few cat scratches, later that the cameraman is finally able to leave.

-

Jinhyuk is all smiles and treats his cameraman super kindly through his packing process.

“I still can’t believe you actually know who I am.” He says for the fifth time as he orders them fried chicken and beer. “This is _awesome_.”

__-_ _

__Gummy’s busy preparing for her upcoming concert, so her filming segment is very short._ _

__They film her packing some clothes and various things before she’s being pulled out of her apartment by her manager._ _

__“I promise to film more on move-in day!!” She says as her manager whispers something at her. “Oh...well...Maybe not move-in day, but the next day! Promise~!”_ _

__She leaves with a wink and a kiss to the camera and the cameraman knows the PD won’t care _too_ much. _ _

__-_ _

__Jaejoong is once again the last stop, and the main PD and original cameraman are the ones to film him as well. After what they saw with Yoochun...well, the PD decided that they were going to Jaejoong’s as well._ _

__They actually get to knock on the door this time and Jaejoong answers with his hair clipped back and Hiro in his arms._ _

__And maybe a little eyeliner, but the PD isn’t sure._ _

__“Welcome! I’ve only just started packing!” He lets them into his huge apartment and to his bedroom, where there are only two medium sized suitcases opened up._ _

__“This is all that you’re planning on bringing?” The PD asks as one suitcase is packed with dog treats and clothes. Obviously, Hiro is coming along for the two months._ _

__Jaejoong nods, humming to himself as he opens a closet packed to the brim with Moldir gear. He tosses in some belts, clutches, t-shirts, hoodies, socks, and after a quick pause, a few pairs of gold boxer briefs with MOLDIR stitched across the ass._ _

__“You know that this is for _two_ months, right, Jaejoong-sshi?” The PD asks again, not wanting one of their most popular roommates to be naked by the second week. Wait, no...on second thought he likes that idea. The future ratings bring tears to his eyes._ _

__“Well, there’s a washer and dryer there, right? So I can always wash things.” Jaejoong says, staring at his drawer of sunglasses before dumping the whole thing in the suitcase. “Besides, Yoochunnie is gonna be there too, so I don’t even have to worry about clothes.”_ _

__He grins right into the camera, causing the cameraman to accidentally back into a fan painting on the wall._ _

__As Jaejoong disappears into the bathroom, the cameraman turns to the PD._ _

__“Yoochun-sshi’s distress makes sense now.” He comments, shifting his camera._ _

__“Ratings,” replies the PD, eyes sparkling. “ _Ratings._ ”_ _


	3. Episode 3: The Move-In (Part 1)

They all receive a message the night before move-in day.

_The first person to the house will get a special privilege for their room. So unless you’d like to try your luck, be the first one at the house by 9am!_

The PD grins at his assistant, approving the message and sends everyone home for the night. 

“Tomorrow’s the big day! Get all the rest and prepare for the start of RoommateS!”

 

**The Move-In**

PD gets to the house around five in the morning, ready to double check all the mics and cameras… but is surprised to see a car already in the rather large garage they had added to the house.

He looks at his favorite cameraman and they both frown. Had the fans found out already?

They park their van as far as they can and carefully approach the white car...and are in shock when they see a familiar license plate. There’s a hooded figure slumped against the driver’s seat of the white Bentley and a sleeping golden retriever in the backseat. 

At least, it was sleeping. 

The combined sound of the van and their footsteps wake Haru up and he starts barking happily at the sight of other people. They watch as the barks effectively wake Yoochun up and cause him to slam his face right into the steering wheel.

The PD cringes at the sudden loud honk.

“You filmed that all, right?”

The cameraman hits the stop button on his iphone. “Yep.”

-

By the time they settle Yoochun and Haru in the living room with some ice and painkillers, the doorbell rings.

The three of them stare at each other for a second and then look at the clock. 5:30am.

“I won, so I don’t have to answer that, right?” Yoochun asks around the ice pack covering his face. 

But the cameraman and PD are already on their way to the door, waiting for the red light on the camera to blink on before opening it. Behind reveals a staring contest between Jihyo, Jaejoong, and Junsu.

“ _I’m_ the first, dongsaengs.”

“I don’t think so, _Noona_ ”

“I parked my car out front before both of you!! Leo just wouldn’t get in the carrier!”

Leo yowls from the carrier Junsu’s holding and Hiro growls in Jaejoong’s arms. Jihyo just rolls her eyes and flips her hair in Jaejoong’s face as she turns to smile and greet the camera.

“W-welcome to your new home!” The PD calls out to draw their attention. “You’re actually the second, third, and fourth to arrive!”

The three blink at the camera until Haru pushes through the legs of the cameraman to bark at Hiro. 

Leo hisses.

The PD pales as the three of them simultaneously glare at him behind the camera. 

“ _Yoochun_.”

-

Everyone joins Yoochun in the living room, the rest of the house blocked off until everyone was there. 

“We’ll be choosing rooms when everyone is here.” The PD tells them, pointing to the white board with a map of the house on it. “Though technically, Ms. Song already has her room. The ladies will be rooming in the room for three which is actually half of the second floor.” He circles the spot on the map. 

“Excellent.” Jihyo replies, leaning back into the loveseat with Hiro on her lap. 

“As for the rest of you-” The PD is cut off by the doorbell. He sends the Junior PD and another cameraman to greet the next roommate. “I guess I’ll just wait for our next roommate…”

Junho walks through the doorway dragging two huge suitcases, a backpack, a bat bag, and a cat carrier. Junsu rushes up from his spot on the couch to grab the cat carrier and Yoochun raises an swollen eyebrow. 

“Thanks, hyung. I knew I could trust you.” Junsu tells Junho with a quick hug, careful of the soft carrier.

“No problem. Now, what you promised…?” Junho replies, holding out his now empty hand.

Junsu pouts, but digs in his back pocket and shoves his car keys into his hand. 

The taller twin swings the keys on his fingers and takes a seat next to Jaejoong with a smile.

-

“Do we even need scriptwriters?” One of the junior PD whispers after Seonah and Gummy arrive together.

The PD shakes his head as Seonah greets each of the boys with a teasing kiss to the cheek. 

“Nope. Not at all.”

-

Yoohwan and Jinhyuk arrive together at 9am and the nine of them sit in the living room waiting for the last member of the house to arrive. The living room is packed with suitcases, cameras, and other staff members, but the actual roommates chat comfortably with each other. 

Seonah and Junsu review blocking notes for Dracula as Tigger lays on Junsu’s lap. Yoochun has Jinhyuk in a headlock, grinning as Yoohwan holds back Jinhyuk’s arms from fighting back. 

They miss Jaejoong’s glare toward them as he carefully fixes the velcro on Hiro’s Moldir hoodie. Soon enough, he’s pulling out his phone and texting someone.

Jihyo and Junho, however, are seated slightly away and smirking at each other. Taking everything in. 

“This is gonna be a fun couple months, Noona. You know?” 

Jihyo pats his cheek. “Oh, I know.”

-

Jungjae finally arrives at 10am with a suitcase and a face like someone told him that he _wasn’t_ good looking. 

Everyone immediately stands up and greets him, moving everything to let him have a nice seat on the main couch. 

“Sunbaenim!”

“Oppa~!”

“Hyungnim!”

His mood seems to lighten at everyone’s smiles and the staff lets out a huge sigh of relief. But then Jungjae’s eyes catch a glimpse of the house map and he points over to it.

“So I’m getting the single master bedroom right?” He asks, crossing his legs and leaning back. 

Next to him, Yoochun twitches and the roommates look over at the PD. 

“Uh...Well...That is…” The PD laughs nervously, avoiding the growing murderous look on Yoochun’s face. 

“You are the eldest of the house so...I don’t see...why you wouldn’t.”

Jungjae smiles. “Great.”

Yoochun’s icepack breaks under the pressure of his hand and the junior PD flees into the kitchen. 

On the floor, Jaejoong leans back against Yoochun’s legs with a more than pleased look on his face. 

-

They quickly change the tapes as Yoochun excuses himself to change his clothes and by 11am, everyone’s attention is back on the huge map of the house.

“So.” The PD starts, “Welcome to your new home for the next two months! Before we get to the official tour, we have some room assignment business to do.”

Yoochun snorts, crossing his arms. 

“Since Yoochun-sshi was the first one here, he has the privilege of picking his room-”

“But that room is no longer a choice.” Yoochun cuts in...and then quickly corrects himself as Jungjae raises an eyebrow at him. “Not that I mind, Sunbaenim. Really. Not that much.”

The PD takes a deep breath and the cameraman pats his shoulder.

“Yoochun-sshi has the privilege of picking his room…” The PD repeats. “AND he has the privilege of assigning the others to their rooms.” 

That catches everyone’s attention.

“Wait, what.” Says Jaejoong.

“Uh-oh.” Yoohwan mutters. 

“Oh dear...How _fun_.” finishes Jihyo before multiple voices rise and try to change the PD’s mind.

-

Their complaints are for nothing though, because the PD doesn’t back down. The look in Yoochun’s eye before he broke the ice pack scared him enough.

Yoochun spends a good half hour in front of the whiteboard chewing on a marker cap. He changes his own roommate twice. 

First it was Junsu, but then he knew that would be a bad idea because Junsu was too easily bought out. Second was Junho, but that wasn’t good either because that meant that Jaejoong would have easier access to Junsu and Yoohwan and that was bad news. Better to keep those two separated from Jaejoong.

He glances back and stares at Jinhyuk dozing off on the arm of the couch, the small hedgehog he brought with him curled up in his palm.

Duh.

-

Jaejoong is fuming as the PD reads out the room assignments. So much, that Hiro jumps off his lap to go flop behind Haru.

“So the double room assignments are as follows: Yoochun-sshi and Jinhyuk-sshi, Junsu-sshi and Yoohwan-sshi, and finally Junho-sshi and Jaejoong-sshi. Yoochun-sshi and Jinhyuk-sshi will be in the room on the second floor while the other two rooms are here on the first floor.” 

The PD turns away from the whiteboard. “Questions?”

Jaejoong’s hand rockets into the air, as well as Yoochun’s.

“Will there be any chance to change the room assignments? Like anymore ‘ _special privileges_ ’ of some sort?” Jaejoong asks, opposite hand gripping Yoochun’s ankle.

“Ah, there will be more special privileges, but these are your official rooms. No changing. Yoochun-sshi?”

“Just a quick question about our rooms...are we allowed to customize them as we want?” 

The PD tilts his head and motions to the two junior PDs. They whisper for a second. 

“I don’t see why not. So long as your roommate agrees, it’s fine by us.”

Yoochuns smiles happily at the response, but winces when Jaejoong’s grip tightens. 

Seonah’s arm raises. 

“Is there anything else to do or can we go unpack? Junsu and I have rehearsal in two hours so…”

Shaking his head, the PD signals for the staff to grab the cameras and clean up the tripods as each of the roommates start for their bags and animals.

-

“I’m excited to be rooming with you, hyung.” Jinhyuk says to Yoochun with a huge smile. He holds up his hedgehog. “Sonic here is too! He’s a great pet and quiet too. He won’t be a bother, I promise.” 

Yoochun throws an arm over his shoulder. “I wasn’t worried about that in the first place. He’s really cute. Sonic, huh?”

A bit behind them, Jaejoong glares at the two.

“Hedgehogs are stupid. Dogs are better.” He continues to mubble and grab his bags, as well as Junsu’s arm, before walking to his room.

“Ah- hyung! Wrong twin…” Junsu tries to pull away while trying not to squish Leo in his arms. The cat already has four claws lodged in his chest. 

Thankfully, Junho steps in and Jaejoong lets go, staring at the taller twin. 

“Hm. We haven’t hung out as much but, you’re mine too.” 

“Wait- what?” 

But Junho doesn’t have time to fight as Jaejoong drags them to their room and shuts the door.

“Poor Junho...Doesn’t even know what he’s in for.” Says Yoohwan. 

Everyone but Jungjae and Seonah nods their heads slowly in agreement. 

“But at least, it’ll be a fun time...right?” Junsu’s smile is a little too optimistic and Jihyo just laughs.

“Fun will be the least of our worries.”


	4. Episode 4: The Move-In (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Caught a bad cold and then got really busy, but here is the next chapter ^^

The moment that the living room is clear of tripods and cables, the PD gets a call. 

“Hello?....Ah..Ah! Hello sir!” He waves away the curious people and walks out into the hallway. 

“Yes...Yes, sir. They all arrived, though Lee sshi arrived a little late.” A pause. “Yes. Yes, all the rooms are sorted. They’re in there now with the cameramen.”

There’s a loud door slam from the second floor and the PD winces. “Everything is under control! Don’t worry, sir! I’ve- Wait what? Redecorating? Right now?”

He raises and eyebrow and carefully walks to the front door. “The boxes should be there now? As in-” Opening the door, the PD drops his phone at the sight of six huge boxes on the doorstep. Luckily, one of the junior PD is eavesdropping behind him and, after catching the phone, carefully presses it back to the PD’s ear.

“I- Yes, sir. I see them, sir. We’ll get on it right away, sir. Without them knowing.”

 

**The ”Settling” In**

 

“You know, these rooms are kinda nice.” Junsu comments as he and Yoohwan enter their room. “It’s at least twice the size of the dorms we had bad in the day.”

“That’s nice.” Yoohwan responds, watching Junsu let go of his two cats and how they both claim a bed of their own. Leaving no bed for Yoohwan. “So about Leo and Tigger…”

Junsu ignores him and is somehow petting the two cats at the same time with a practiced sort of ease. Turning around, Yoohwan aims for the walk-in closet, staring at the ceiling in hopes of cursing his awful hyung for sticking him with the cat army. 

“At least there’s enough space for a cot in here…”

-

Upstairs, a happy cameraman shoots the three ladies pulling their luggage into their new room. 

The moment he goes to follow them, the door slams in his face. The other side giggles.

“What, did you really think we’d let you in here? You’re not SBS.” Laughs a voice that suspiciously sounds like Jihyo.

The cameraman frowns, turning around to go talk to the PD when he sees Yoochun, Jinhyuk, and their cameraman shaking their heads. 

“You really should have expected that.” Says Yoochun.

“Our noonas deserve their privacy!” Comments Jinhyuk.

“Take this opportunity to rest and relax. Trust me.” The other cameraman finishes and flashes a thumbs up.

When the other three give him a look, he shrugs.

“What? When you’re a cameraman, you take every break you’re given.”

-

“So, this half of the closet is mine. Aaaand this half is yours.” Jaejoong declares and flashes Junho a smile. The cameraman has to pan out a bit to get it all in the frame.

“But- But that’s not even half of the closet, Hyung. It’s more like you have 90% and I only have 10%. You only have two small bags! I have all these clothes I need to hang up!” Junho points to the multiple dress bags that were carefully packed in his suitcase. 

Only, his words turn Jaejoong’s smile into a frown.

“Are you trying to logic me, Kim Junho?”

“In front of the cameras, it’s Kim _Mooyoung_ , Hyung!! My manager texted everyone to remind them!”

“Right. Mooyoung. Sorry, Junho-yah.”

“IT’S MOOYOUNG. _MOOYOUNG._ ”

-

Jinhyuk stands behind Yoochun, Sonic asleep on his shoulder.

“Is that really necessary, Hyung?”

Yoochun drills the last screw with a smile. “Of course it is.”

“But what if I forget the passcode? You know I’m bad with remembering things like lines…”

But Yoochun is only half listening. 

Sighing, Jinhyuk reaches for his phone.

“What’s the code?” He asks as Yoochun starts programming the ~~extremely unnecessary~~ new heavy duty lock on their door. 

After telling him the code, Jaejoong appears out of nowhere.

“Hey! I finished packing and wanted to see your room~” He has one foot in the door before Yoochun notices. “Also, Yoochun-ah, I was wondering if I could borrow- Hey. Hey, stop pushing me- YAH, PARK YOOCH-”

The door locks with a loud click and a few beeps. Jaejoong’s banging wakes up Sonic and Jinhyuk winces at a quill poking his neck.

Regardless, the door doesn’t open again and that leaves a smile on Yoochun’s face.

Jinhyuk decides to not even ask.

-

Everyone's unpacking at separate speeds, so the PD decides to call it a day for most of the staff. They can’t stay the whole day, _every_ day, and besides, they’d already spent enough money on the multiple cameras installed in the common areas of the house.

He walks to every room and bids each of the roommates goodbye and good luck for their first night. Soon enough, the staff filters out, all on the way to a fancy BBQ joint to celebrate their first successful day with expensive meat and alcohol.

The house is mostly quiet, save for a few noises like a door closing or drawer closing. 

But it doesn’t last that way for long.

-

Junsu discovers it first.

After unpacking his own belongings, he heads to the kitchen to grab some water for him and Yoohwan. With all the Dracula rehearsals, his throat’s a little more dry than usual, so he opens one of the kitchen cabinets looking for a bigger glass.

What he finds is a huge plastic tumbler with Yoochun all over it.

“What.” He says.

-

Next is Yoochun. 

Feeling brave enough after installing the lock and unpacking everything, he goes downstairs with Haru, planning on snuggling on the couch with the tv for the rest of the day. The contract didn’t say he had to be entertaining and Yoochun plans to fully exploit that.

The couch is big and leather, something that Yoochun appreciates. He feels a little bad letting Haru jump up next to him, but the moment the dog settles behind his legs, he’s too comfy too care.

Groping around for a blanket or pillow to lean on, he thinks that maybe this whole thing won’t be too bad. They’re not doing any promotions for the album (not by choice), so having a nice house to have some down time in as well as the chance to spend time with the others might be fun.

The idea brings a soft smile to his face just as he grasps as blanket folded next to the coach. It feels soft and comfy. He pulls at it to bring it up, but Junsu’s voice makes him turn his head.

“Did you know about this?” Junsu asks, holding up some plastic tumbler. 

Yoochun squints at it. It kind of looks familiar. “Know about what? What is it?”

Junsu throws the tumbler at him, barely missing Haru’s head. He certainly didn’t have Junho’s pitching skills. Turning the tumbler in his hands, Yoochun feels his face pale as the mini smiling versions of himself stare at him from the tumbler.

“Oh no.”

Turning back, he yanks the rest of the blanket up on the couch. 

A heavily made-up Jaejoong smolders at him from the fleece.

“They’re kidding...Right?” He asks, ignoring the slight hysteria in his voice. “Right?”

-

A half hour later, Seonah comes downstairs to find Yoochun and Junsu near tears while sitting on the floor surrounded by multiple blankets, pillows, mugs, plates, candles, tumblers, umbrellas, bags, and other stuff she isn’t even sure of. 

But the one thing she is sure of is that they all have one of JYJ’s face or half naked body on them. She looks at Haru, currently gnawing on the face of a Yoochun pillow and slowly starts to back away toward the stairs.

“ _Two months_ ,” She hears Junsu moan. “It’s bad enough when I visit home and am surrounded by myself!!” 

Smartly, she doesn’t stick around to hear more. Instead, she tells the girls and quickly phones their director to cancel their practice. Really, the two of them should have thought of this before since it IS their first day in the house.

Once she hangs up, Seonah looks over at Jihyo and Gummy.

“Dips on the non-chewed up Yoochun body pillow.” She says with a grin.

“Only if you rip it from my hands.” Jihyo replies.


End file.
